Legend of Zelda: Chains of Nightmares
by StevMarie
Summary: When a new dark force enters Hyrule and starts wrecking havoc on the land, Link and Zelda find themselves being sought out for help by the most unlikeliest of persons. If fighting the new dark force wasn't enough, these three new allies find themselves being sent through time. But can they get over their differences to save each other and Hyrule before its too late? Please Review!


**Hello everybody! As you may have noticed, this isn't my usual writing style or topic of choice. Well that's because, this isn't actually mine! My fiancé is writing his first fan fiction ever, and I always encourage artistic freedom so I was like, "REALLY! YES IM RUBBING OFF ON YOU!" Anywho, he's planning on after the completion of his fan fiction to make a comic based off of it! After he's started on it I'll link it either in this chapter or the last... or all of them since not everyone reads the entirety of fan fictions. He also appreciates Reviews and Critiques, but no flaming! **

**And without further a due, here we go! :)**

* * *

><p>The Gerudo desert. A barren wasteland with a temperatures hot enough to make a goron sweat. The only residents that reside here are the poes of travelers who have pasted away trying to cross this land and the Gerudo people themselves. It's fitting that a monster who has caused so much death and grief makes his castle in the middle of this desert.<p>

"If you return without Links's head yours will take its place on my wall!" A booming voice shouts as a moblin rushes out of the throne room. Ganondorf falls back into his throne clenching the arms with his hand causing cracks. "Im surrounded by incompetent fools."

Koume and Kotake float down riding their brooms "Please calm down son" Koume says bringing the frustrated Ganondorf a drink.

"Yes deary, Hyrule and the princess will both soon be in your hands" Kotake says patting his shoulder. Ganondorf throws himself to his feet.

"Not until Link is dead! I've heard the legend and it's always the same. The great evil brings Hyrule to its knees and then the green clad hero bearing the triforce of courage comes and banishes that evil." He walks angrily to his balcony that overlooks the desert. "From what my scouts say Link has already found the master sword, the sword of evil's bane, as long as he holds that damn weapon and the triforce of courage he has power that equals my own!"

The witches float back to their son's side. "Now listen here boy, we did not raise a cry baby!" Kotake exclaims. Ganondorf looks at her with a shocked expression.

"What did you just call me..." he asks angered by her words.

"When we found you stealing our potions and rupees we could have turned you into a cucco and served you for dinner" Kotake explains "But we didn't we took you in we fed you we trained you in the ways of magic because we saw great potential in you, We saw the man...no the king that would rule over Hyrule with an iron fist."

Koume interrupts "So are you going to disappoint your mothers? The one's who spent an infinite amount of blood, sweat, and tears to make you the man that you are today?" She asks "Are you going to let yourself be bested by a child with a toy sword?!"

Ganondorf lets out a long sigh before flashing a devilish grin. "Never. I will kill Link, I will make Zelda my prisoner, and then I will conquer Hyrule and bring an eternity of darkness!" He clenches his fist as purple magic escapes erodes from it. The sisters hug his head in excitement.

"That's our boy!" they exclaim together.

"Hmm..?" Ganondorf turns to look at the large doors that enter his throne room.

"What is it child?" Koume asks.

"I sense a powerful energy...not one I recognize..." Sweat forms on his brow..Is this Link's sword? Has he found my castle? No...this energy is dark...evil.. This isn't one of my generals either... Who is this?!

And as if on cue the large doors are blown off their hinges. Smoke and dust kick up from the explosion blocking the entrance and revealing only a human shaped shadow. "Who dares enters my domain!?" Ganondorf exclaims with a roar.

"Oh my...how scary." A seductive voice says letting out a giggle. A girl with a curved figure walks out of the smoke clad in a long black dress with red designs. A slit beginning at the end of the dress comes up meeting he thigh revealing her leg. her torso is hidden behind a black corset as tattered sleeves cover her arms. Black magic escapes her fingers as she raises her hand to brush back her red hair behind her ear. "You're a hard man to find my dear." She says smiling.

"You're going to wish you hadn't." He says producing a large black sword with his magic. "What is your business with me harlot?!"

She snickers moving closer. "I have no business with you my dear...It's the beast you keep locked inside you that I wish to talk to." She points to him.

"Heh. I hate to tell you this but no one who has seen that form has lived long enough to talk." Ganondorf smirks.

"Im quivering in my heels." She says sarcastically.

Kotake floats in front of Ganondorf "I don't quite understand why you are here and I don't care it is time that you leave."

"Im not going anywhere until I aquire the power of the beast Ganon." The woman explains "With that monster I will be able to rule Hyrule for eternity!"

"I said leave!" Kotake shouts hurling a ball of ice magic at the woman. Without moving, a barrier appears protecting the woman then without hesitation the woman shoots a ball of black magic from her hand. Kotake dodges the attack as Koume shoots a stream of fire at the woman. The barrier reappears to protect the woman. She disappears only to reappear behind Koume. She throws up her hand to shoot another ball of magic.

Using some quick thinking Koume spins around using her broom to smack her hand away causing the woman to miss her shot. Kotake and Koume regroup. Koume begins firing a stream of fire magic while at the same time Kotake beings firing a stream of ice magic. They keep firing as the two streams swirl around one another causing the woman's barrier to woman points at the floor underneath them. A spike of darkness shoots up interrupting the sisters' attack. The woman points to two spots one underneath each sister preparing two more spikes. Before she gets the chance to produce the spikes she is interrupted by Ganondorf. He sends her flying back with a shock wave of magic to her gut.

"Alright little girl, you have my attention. If you wanna see my true power so bad Ill be more than happy to show you."

Kotake looks over to him "Son I don't believe that is a wi-"

"Silence!" Ganondorf interrupts "I will not be bested in my own castle. He looks back to the woman "You came to my castle, killed my guards, destroyed my throne room, and wounded my mothers. I hope you lived life to the fullest because this is where it ends." Purple and red magic begin to cover his body like flames. As the magic grows larger the whole room begins to tremble. Ganondorf's eyes become bright red.

Instead of having a look of terror on the woman's face she simply smiles "It's about damn time" The woman holds her hands out in front of her, after whispering some magic script two black holes open up on the palms of her hands. Two shackles on chains shoot out of her palms and grasp themselves tightly around Ganondorf's wrists.

Koume looks up surprised "What in the goddess's name are those!?"

Kotake looks at her sister "Whatever they are we must get them off of him!"

Koume nods in agreement. They each focus on a chain and fire their magic at them only to have the magic reflected and shot back at them.

The woman laughs a maniacal laugh "Once those chains are on my enemy I am the only one who can remove them." She pulls on the chains but it doesn't move Ganondorf himself but is pulling the spirit of the beast Ganon.

Ganondorf, fighting the pain, watches the spell "W-what the hell are you doing?! What is happening to me!?" He yells out in pain as the woman makes on final pull. This causes a magical explosion that kicks up smoke and dust." Ganondorf coughs and hacks. He checks his wrist noticing that the shackles have been removed. "Kotake! Koume! Im free now is the time to finish her!" He looks back at them and notices they are frozen with terror. "What is wrong with yo-" His sentence is cut off by a demonic but familiar roar.

He turns slowly and his eyes widen with horror at the sight standing before him. As the dust and smoke clear a demon bore stands as tall as a tree before him with blades as long as Ganondorf is tall and eyes as red as blood. There was no mistaking it. This was the king of darkness himself. Ganon.

"How...How is this possible...?" Ganondorf says in fear and outrage

"So how did you like my little trick?" The woman says petting Ganon's leg. "Your power is now under my control. Now that Ganon has been released from the prison you call a body I finally have the power to control this world."

Ganondorf stands up and raises his arm in front of him showing her the top of his hand. "You seem to forget. I still have the triforce of power!" a few seconds pass and nothing happens "oh no..."

The woman laughs "You fool! The triforce of power never belonged to you." Ganon stands in the same pose as Ganondorf. After a second the triforce of power appears on Ganon's hand. "Ganon merely lent you the power of triforce. He is the true owner!"

Ganon lets out a roar and spins himself using his tail to send Ganondorf flying into the stone wall of his castle.

"Son!" Kotake and Koume shout. Without hesitation they grab each other's hand and begin spinning around one another and with a flash of light they fused and transformed into the fearsome Twinrova. They send a mix of fire and ice magic into the gem on Ganon's forehead. Ganon simply stands there as if nothing happened. Twinrova sends a flurry of magic into the monster till they become exhausted. The dust clears and Ganon stands in position not phased by any of it.

The woman smiles "Ganon...be a dear and get rid of this gnat." and as if he just woke up Ganon lets out another horrific roar and he beings to charge Twinrova.

Like a phantom Ganondorf appears grabbing Ganon by the horns and sends his knee into the creatures nose. Ganon roars out in pain. Ganondorf's hands become engulfed in purple magic. He sends a blow into Ganon's gut causing the creature to slide back.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" exclaims Ganondorf .

Ganon slams his hands down in an attempt to crush Ganondorf but Ganondorf leaps out of the way and upper cuts the beast. Ganon takes a few steps back and raises the triforce again. As the triforce glows Ganon becomes engulfed in a red aura. Ganon slams his fists into the ground again but this time he causes a shock wave that launches Ganondorf into the air and again using his tail he sends Ganondorf flying through the castle wall and sends him plummeting to his death.

"Ganondorf!" Twinrova shouts before flying through the hole towards Ganondorf. She flies as fast as she can reaching for him. With only a few feet separating Ganondorf's skull and the desert sand Twinrova manages to grab his ankle.

Twinrova turns and looks up to see the woman and Ganon looking down at her. There's no way we can take down that beast, she thinks to herself, but I know someone that can. Twinrova begins flying as fast as she can out of the dessert.

Ganon growls and leans forward to leap after them.

The woman throws up her hand and stops the beast. She takes a deep breath and shouts. "Go on and run! Tell everyone that a new darkness is coming and with it a new ruler! Queen Pandora Everblood!"


End file.
